Calypso
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: Leo returned to Oggia and found Calypso, but things just weren't meant to be. ONESHOT


"Oh Leo! You came back!" Calypso screamed. Leo nodded, his eyes shinning with love for the immortal in front of him. Calypso ran to Leo and threw herself into his arms. The months of war had made the previously scrawny Latino into a reasonably muscular teen.

"I promised I'd come back, I promised." Leo whispered into her ear. The truth was, all of the seven were offered godhood. Jason and Piper had accepted, becoming minor gods of Lightning and love. Annabeth and Percy also accepted but became olympians. Annabeth became the god of heroes and intelligence, whilst Percy became god of weather and weapons. Leo had asked to become immortal, and to have Calypso freed. Luckily for him, Zeus was feeling lenient.

"It's okay Cally. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again." Calypso smiled shakily before body wracking sobs escaped her. The happiness Calypso felt was too much for the nymph to handle. She couldn't believe that someone had finally rescued her.

"Thank the gods. I-I was so worried that some hero would arrive here and tell me you'd died." The word died slipped out as a pitiful whisper. It was enough to ease Leo's regret at spending the last 400 years searching for Oggia again. Zeus may have let Calypso off for her assistance in the Titan war, but it didn't mean he wanted her off that island.

"Come on lets go, I got festus 2 waiting for us." Calypso nodded, her head banging on her new boyfriends chest. He smiled softly at her and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

Calypso's hazel brown eyes slipped closed as she allowed the gravity of what happened to settle in. Leo was back. Her love was back, alive, well and healthy. Nothing could go wrong, or at least she hoped.

Rounding on the beach, a feeling of ominous dread settled on the reunited couple. Leo gently placed Calypso on her feet, careful to place her behind him. Grey clouds rumbled overhead sending a wave of fear through the pair.

"Leo what-" She was cut off as a crack of lightning splintered across the sky, beams of light erupting from the depths of the darkness. There were only six people with the power to make a storm like this. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Triton, Poseidon and Zeus.

Leo immediately dismissed the first three: his friends would have no reason to be here, nor to have created this storm. Triton and Poseidon were also out of the question. Neither of the sea gods had ever held any hatred towards the son of Hephestus, why would they wish to attack him. That left the king of gods himself as the only possible answer.

Sure he knew Zeus resented him for not taking up immortality and for freeing a demi-titaness, but why would he strike now? That was when it hit him. The attack wasn't planned for him it was planned for...

"Leo!" Calypso screamed as a bolt of lightning hurtled towards the ground, smashing into the hesperide with monumental force, slinging her several meter backwards.

Leo sprinted, his body moving impossibly fast as he raced to get to the girl he loved side. When he reached her, what he saw shattered his heart, leaving no remains.

Calypso lay, charred slightly and still singeing. Her once flowing brown hair now a clump of deep black soot covered strands, lying limp on the juxtaposing sand. Her eyes fluttering as she tried desperately to cling onto life she no longer held.

The fire wielder dropped to her side, his deeply tanned hand rubbing her uninjured cheek freely. He could feel the power radiating from the girl, the lightning still dancing around inside her body. Why was she dying? She was immortal so- so she should be alright, right?

A smooth pool of red surrounded Calypso as many of her burning woulds split open. Leo's eyes teared as he knew what was happening. There was no way he could save her. They were in the middle of nowhere, and she was bleeding out fast on him. Wait! The ambrosia! Leo turned to leave when a soft voice called to him.

"Leo...don't- don't go...please...stay with me...till the end." Just her voice tore a hole into his chest. This could not be happening. He'd spent 400 years searching for the woman he loved, he couldn't loose her. Not after all this time.

"Please." Her voice as melodic as the day he first met her, Leo's resolution fadded. If she was going to die, he would be with her...till the end.

Dropping down to her side again, he took her burned face into his hands and placed her head in his lap, tangling their hands together. Calypso smiled brightly, her eyes tearing and clouding over.

"I-I can't see Leo, I...I...I love you. Please...find love again...don't grieve over me...you freed me...I can rest...my sister Zoë with me...thank you Leo...you gave me back the freedom I so craved...maybe one day we'll meet in Elysium...till then goodbye...my love." She spoke, her final syllable falling from her lips with her last breath.

With her death the clouds cleared, the sun shinning down on Calypso's dead body, as all her cuts and burns faded away, her hair turning back to its original state. Apollo truly was one of Leo's favourite gods.

"Cally, I know your gone, and I know that you can't hear me...but...why am I saying this! What difference does it make! Your gone! I love you Calypso! So fucking much that it hurts. You think that I can just move on. Well I can't, I need you, you and only you, and now your...your." Leo halted his ranting, looking down upon the sun kissed girl. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, his tears falling onto her face, gently rolling down her cheeks.

He placed a small kiss to her lips, saddened when there was no responce. He stood, and dug deeply into his enchanted tool belt. Pulling out a celestial bronze shovel, he began to dig, just where to soil met the sand, a combination of Calypso's two favourite places, the only two places she'd known.

He was done in a few seconds, a shallow hole dug, stretching the perfect length of his girlfriends body. He returned to her, picking her body up tenderly. He couldn't help but grimace when he felt the coldness from her skin.

She laid in the hole, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together around a bouquet of flowers Leo had picked. Said demi-god, stood above the grave, looking down with swollen red eyes.

"Goodbye my love, rest well in Elysium, I am counting the days until we meet again." And with that he began to slowly cover her body over, starting form her toes, and working his way up to her head. He left her face uncovered for a moment, sealing her picture in his mind, then he dropped the soil, coving her completely.

Placing the shovel back in his tool belt, he instead bought out a piece of celestial bronze, and a small chisel and hammer. Slowly, he began to carve into the metal, taking care to create a piece of work, even Hephaestus would be jealous of.

It was only as the sun began to set, that Leo finally finished his work. He stuck the metal in the ground, just above the head of the grave. Flowers lined either side of it, and a bouquet, identical to Calypso's, lie on top. The head stone was engraved italically, the cursive letters floating along the metal, with a grace that matched the one they commemorated.  
>"Calypso,<p>

Helper and healer to heroes,

Lover of nature and sea,

Inhabitant of Oggia,

And girlfriend to Leonardo Valdez,

A beautiful girl who just wanted freedom, she shall be missed,

Ειρήνη σε σένα , σε Elysium ξεκουράζεστε."

Leo's voice was soft and broken as he read out the words he'd witten. He sank to his knees, too depressed to move and too tired to cry. Sleep encased the boy with ease, allowing him to slip of into a world, where things were perfect, and where he and a certain hazel eyed, tan skinned girl could be together...forever.


End file.
